The Makers And The Propman
by KopiSore
Summary: Sakura Honda adalah pembuat boneka yang terlalu pemalu dan tertutup untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Raditya Adiputra adalah propman terbaru Sakura dan berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan bos barunya itu. Apakah Raditya bisa? Indopan! Male! Indonesia, Nyo! Japan. Christmas Story!


**The Makers And The Propman**

 **Pair: Male Indonesia X Fem! Japan, IndoPan.**

 **Rate : K+! Hah! :v**

 **Disclaimer: Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan kalau Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning : Straight pair, mungkin akan agak OOC untuk Japan? dan OC, AU, Male Indonesia dan Nyo! Japan**

 **A/N: Male! Indo X Fem! Japan itu manis. Yah… Bagi saya begitu! Anyway, sebenarnya ini ff untuk natal! Tapi dasar author ga sabaran malah mosting cepet #Plak. Jadi yaah… Merry Christmas everone! #NyebarConfeti #KenaLemparScone  
**

 **Summary: Sakura Honda adalah pembuat boneka yang terlalu pemalu dan tertutup untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Raditya Adiputra adalah propman terbaru Sakura dan berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan bos barunya itu. Apakah Raditya bisa? Indopan! Male! Indonesia, Nyo! Japan**

 **0-0-0-0**

Di abad pertengahan terdapat kota mungil bernama Casiophia. Kota ini sangat tentram dan damai. Kota yang didominasi dengan beragam toko yang menggunakan atap berwarna merah bata. Di berbagai toko yang mendominasi kota terdapat salah satu toko yang cukup mencolok dibanding yang lain. Toko itu bernama Cryshtantum .

Kenapa toko Cryshtantum mencolok dibanding toko lain? Itu disebabkan karena toko tersebut menjual boneka. Bukan sembarang boneka, namun boneka terbaik di kota. Boneka-boneka yang dijual di Cryshtantum merupakan boneka dengan wajah paling mulus dan manis dengan mata bulat sempurna. Pakaiannya juga terbuat dari kain mahal nan menawan. Cryshtantum menggunakan bahan terbaik. Tak heran kalau Cryshtantum dinyatakan sebagai toko boneka terbaik di Casiophia.

Pengrajin boneka Cryshtantum hanyalah satu dan satu-satunya. Dialah yang membuat porselen menjadi mahakarya yang disenangi anak-anak perempuan. Sayang tak ada satupun yang pernah melihat wajah sang Pengrajin. Setiap kali pelanggan meminta untuk dapat melihat sang Pengrajin boneka, sang Propman-properti manajemennya, menyatakan kalau dia sedang sibuk. Itulah yang membuat orang tak pernah melihat wajah sang Pengrajin Cryshtantum.

Wajar juga kalau sang Pengrajin sibuk. Dia bekerja sendirian dan pesanan boneka yang banyak pastinya selalu memenuhi hari-harinya. Maka dari itu warga kota tak begitu keberatan atau berpikir banyak ketika sadar kalau mereka memang tak pernah melihat sang Pengrajin. Pengrajin pasti sangat sibuk mengerjakan pesanan hingga tak pernah keluar rumah, dia benar-benar pekerja keras, begitu pendapat seluruh warga kota tentang sang Pengrajin misterius dari toko Cryshtantum.

Sayang pendapat mereka itu sedikit melenceng.

Sang Pengrajin memang pekerja keras, oke itu benar, namun bukan itu alasan utama sang Pengrajin tak pernah bertatap muka dengan pelanggan atau keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Pesanan boneka sebanyak apapun dapat diselesaikan oleh sang Pengrajin dengan cepat. Dia punya alasan lain untuk menjelaskan kenapa dirinya tak pernah bertemu pelanggan. Dan alasan itu adalah alasan paling kuat yang membuatnya tak pernah bersosialisasi.

Sang Pengrajin, Sakura Honda, adalah seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun yang amat sangat pemalu dan tertutup. Itulah yang membuatnya tak berani bertemu muka dengan orang lain, terutama pelanggan yang baginya orang asing.

Jika terdapat pelanggan yang memasuki Cryshtantum entah untuk memesan atau mengambil boneka, Sakura pasti akan berlari dan bersembunyi. Menghindar dari orang-orang.

Tidak hanya pelanggan, bahkan Sakura pun selalu menghindar dari propmannya. Ia menakuti orang yang seharusnya menjadi asistennya dalam mengurusi segala kebutuhannya untuk membuat boneka. Tak ayal, propman-propmannya selalu kebingungan mengurusi kebutuhan Sakura karena Sakura sendiri tak pernah berbicara dengan mereka. Sakura juga sering bersembunyi ketika propmannya berusaha mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Para propmannya pun akhirnya hanya bisa kebingungan mencari dimana sang Pengrajin bersembunyi.

Seperti saat ini.

Raditya Adiputra adalah propman terbaru yang bekerja untuk Sakura. Saat ini, pria berumur 21 tahun itu sedang kebingungan mencari Pengrajinnya yang menghilang entah kemana ketika mendengar suara lonceng pintu berbunyi pertanda ada pelanggan yang datang. Selagi Raditya mengurusi pelanggan tersebut, Sakura bersembunyi untuk menghindari pelanggan. Sekarang, karena pelanganya sudah pergi, Raditya memusingkan diri mencari Sakura yang bersembunyi entah kemana.

Pria berkulit cokelat itu sudah mencari diseluruh ruangan toko. Di ruang kerja Sakura, di toilet, di ruang pembakaran, pokoknya disemua tempat dan dia sama sekali belum menemukan Sakura. Lelah, Raditya pun memilih berhenti sesaat dari tugas pencariannya untuk istirahat dan berpikir sejenak mengira-ngira dimana lagi sang Pengrajin boneka Cryshtantum itu bisa bersembunyi. Setelah berpikir panjang, ia pun segera naik kelantai dua dan pergi keruang penyimpanan kain untuk baju boneka. Raditya menatap lemari kayu berukir rumit dan indah yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Isi lemari itu biasanya berisi berbagai gulungan kain berwarna cerah, namun kali ini Raditya tahu ada tambahan **'spesial'** didalam lemari tersebut. Raditya pun segera membuka pintu lemari tersebut lebar-lebar.

"Ketemu!"

"Gyaa!"

Benar saja, Raditya menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. Pengrajinya, Sakura Honda, sedang meringkuk didalam lemari bersama beberapa boneka yang sudah selesai ia buat. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat bergetar ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ditemukan oleh propmannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini…" Ucap Raditya dengan senyum puas. Sakura hanya terdiam menatap Raditya dengan tatapan takut.

"Kenapa sembunyi? Kau tak mau bertemu dengan pelanggan?" Tanya Raditya dengan nada halus. Ia sadar kalau Pengrajinnya itu ketakutan. Maka dari itu Raditya berusaha menjadi selembut yang ia bisa. Sayang usahanya itu tak berhasil, Sakura masih saja tetap bergetar. Raditya pun akhirnya hanya bisa menatap Sakura dalam diam. Tentu membuat gadis itu merasa risih.

"Aku…" Akhirnya suara halus Sakura meluncur turun dari bibirnya, "Aku hanya tidak suka bertemu dengan orang asing." Katanya gugup. Raditya terdiam, mencerna kata-kata dari Pengrajinya yang rumit.

Raditya itu propman terbaru yang dimiliki Sakura loh! Sebelumnya sudah banyak propman yang bekerja di Crsyhtantum dan memilih berhenti satu minggu setelah bekerja bersama Sakura. Dulu Raditya sering bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa banyak propman yang menyerah bekerja pada Pengrajin boneka terbaik dikota? Apakah sang pengeraji terlalu keras hingga banyak propman menyerah? Dulu Raditya berpikir seperti itu dan merasa ragu ketika melamar bekerja menjadi propman di Cryshtantum. Namun sekarang Raditya mengerti kenapa banyak propman yang menyerah. Setelah satu bulan bekerja untuk Sakura, Raditya benar-benar mengerti.

Sakura terlalu tertutup dan sulit berkomunikasi. Hal ini pasti membuat propman terdahulu kebingungan dan pastinya juga dirinya.

Tapi Raditya tak bisa menyerah secepat itu. Tidak bisa!

Maka dari itu, Raditya menggunakan otaknya berusaha memilih kata yang baginya tepat. Setelah dapat, Raditya mejulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura yang terus meringkuk bersama boneka-bonekanya. "Pelangganya sudah pergi Sakura… Ayo keluar." Ajaknya. Namun Sakura menggeleng lemah. Menolak ajakan propmannya. Raditya akhirnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bingung.

"Raditya- _kun_ , ada apa?" Seorang pria berambut hitam lurus berpotongan rapi menatap Raditya dari balik pintu. Dia adalah Kiku Honda, saudara laki-laki dari Sakura yang merupakan pemilik Cryshtantum. Ia juga yang membuat mesin untuk membantu kerja Sakura. Dari mesin pembakaran hingga mesin jahit. Walau pemilik Cryshtantum, pekerjaan Kiku yang sebenarnya tidak lah berhubung dengan boneka. Ia adalah pembuat mesin inovatif dan sering sekali keluar kota. Karena itulah dia mempekerjakan propman walau Sakura tak menginginkannya. Supaya ada yang menjaga adik perempuannya saat dirinya keluar kota.

Raditya pun berbalik dan memberikan wajah kebingungan kepada Kiku. Kiku yang sering sekali melihat ekspresi semacam itu mengangguk paham. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Raditya dan menatap Sakura yang meyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lututnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , pembakaran bonekanya sudah selesai lho…" Ujar Kiku. Tubuh Sakura langsung beraksi seketika namun ia masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas lututnya. Kiku tentu masih tak menyerah, "Ayo keluar Sakura- _chan_." Tambahnya dengan suara yang amat sangat nyaman bagi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengintip dibalik lututnya. Matanya yang cokelat menatap Kiku dengan keraguan. Kiku tentu saja tak akan berhenti disitu. Ia pun mengeluarkan kata pamungkas yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Ayo Sakura- _chan_ … Bonekanya menunggumu."

Mata Sakura terlihat berbinar, dengan cepat ia keluar dan berlari kelantai satu dimana ruang pembakaran berada. Raditya hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang perlahan menghilang seiring dengan kepergianya lalu menatap Kiku dengan pandangan ketidakpercayaan dan kekaguman. Kiku yang sadar ditatap menunduk sopan ke arah Raditya. "Maaf merepotkanmu Raditya- _kun_." Pinta Kiku sopan. Raditya menggeleng kuat-kuat merasa tak pantas dengan permintaan maaf dari bosnya. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena tak bisa mengurusi Pengrajin bukannya Kiku!

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Kiku! Aku benar-benar payah sebagai propman!" Kata Raditya dengan tawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Dia benar-benar membenciku ya? Aku sudah satu bulan bekerja disini namun masih tak mengerti dengan Sakura. Padahal aku ini propmannya…" Kata Raditya sedikit sedih. Kiku tersenyum tipis mendengar tiap kata Raditya, dan senyum itu menyiratkan keprihatinan.

"Sakura itu tak bisa melakukan hal lain dengan baik…" Jelas Kiku parau lalu terdiam sesaat. Ia akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya setelah berhasil mengingat hal penting yang dari awal ingin ia katakana kepada Raditya. "Ah! Raditya- _kun_!" Mulainya dan berhasil menarik perhatian Raditya. "Beberapa hari ini aku akan keluar kota, apa kau bisa menjaga Sakura?" Tanya Kiku. Terlihat wajah Raditya menunjukan keraguan.

"Mungkin setelah ini kalian akrab."

Raditya diam saja mendengar ucapan Kiku. Akrab? Raditya sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar kata itu. Dirinya sudah beribu kali mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura namun gadis itu selalu kabur. Raditya pun menjadi skeptis pada ucapan Kiku. Tapi apa mau dikata, Raditya hanya mengangguk saja.

Kiku tersenyum pada Raditya. "Jangan menyerah Raditya- _kun_ , kalian pasti akrab." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Raditya yang terdiam.

' _Kenapa Kiku seyakin itu?_ ' Batin Raditya lalu pergi kelantai satu.

 **0-0-0-0**

Sakura itu menyukai boneka

Amat sangat menyukai boneka.

Bahkan melebihi manusia,

Bahkan melebihi Saudara laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Empat… Lima…" dengan teliti Sakura menghitung boneka yang sudah selesai dibakar. Sebuah senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya tiap kali ia menghitung. Suka… Sakura sangan menyukai boneka.

Dicetak, dibakar, diwarnai, dibakar lagi dan terakhir dicurahkan cinta… Sakura selalu melakukan hal tersebut terutama dibagian yang terakhir. Baginya bagian akhir itulah yang membuat boneka-boneka buatanya terlihat begitu hidup dan manis. Cinta yang ia curahkan sangat besar hingga membuat boneka-bonekanya terlihat begitu hidup.

Sakura amat menyukai boneka. Amat sangat suka.

"Sebelas… Dua belas… Banyak yaa…" Gumam Sakura lembut. Pipinya terlihat merona karena bahagia. Baginya boneka-boneka itu sudah seperti anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Ini boneka untuk besok?"

"!"

' _Ka-kapan datangnya?!_ ' Batin Sakura panik lalu meringkuk disudut ruangan. Tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Raditya yang lagi-lagi sadar kalau dirinya membuat Pengrajinnya panik menjadi ikutan panik.

"A-apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah!?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat dengan mengusahak keberanianya dia menjawab, "Tidak—ti-tidak!" Gugup, dia sudah tak mampu mengucapkan apapun.

Raditya lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mengambil boneka-boneka yang baru saja dibakar itu dan meletakkanya didalam keranjang anyam yang ia bawa. Sakura menatap Raditya yang bekerja dengan rinci.

Raditya itu aneh, begitu pikir Sakura. Hanya dia yang bertahan lama dan berusaha mengajak Sakura mengobrol. Padahal dia tahu kalau mengajak Sakura mengobrol itu sia-sia karena gadis itu pasti akan berlari sembunyi. Tapi Raditya terlalu gigih. Selain mengajak mengobrol hanya Raditya yang menyapa Sakura dengan senyum hangatnya tiap pagi dan tiap malam. Dan hanya Raditya yang tak pernah mengeluh pada sikapnya yang begitu pemalu dan tertutup. Semua itu… membuat Raditya… uh… Bagi Sakura sangat aneh!

Keanehannya itu membuat Sakura merasakan keanehan lain di hatinya.

Dan perasaan itu selalu ditepis Sakura.

Ketika semua boneka sudah berhasil Raditya susun di dalam keranjang dengan rapi, ia menoleh pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya. Hal itu membuat mata mereka berdua bertemu. Cappuccino dan obsidian. Sakura yang tak terbiasa bertatapan dengan orang lain (karena dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain pastinya) dan tak siap menatap mata orang lain dengan cepat menunduk. Rona merah tipis menemani pipinya. Gugup dan malu menguasai dirinya walau ia sempat mencuri-curi pandang pada propmannya yang sudah berdiri membawa keranjang anyam yang berisi boneka. Kemungkinan besar Raditya tak menyadari kalau tatapan matanya itu membuat Pengrajinnya menunduk malu.

"Aku mau membawa boneka ini keruang kerjamu, kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya dengan senyum. Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedikit bergejolak. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Raditya berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sakura sementara Sakura sendiri mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga, Raditya melirik kebelakang sedikit agar dapat melihat Sakura yang berjalan sambil menunduk. "Besok masih ada 5 pesanan sebelum jam 2 siang dan 3 pesanan lagi sekitar jam 4 sore." Ingatnya, Sakura mengangguk gugup. Ia bisa mengerjakannya besok.

"Ah… Ada masalah?" Tanya Raditya kahwatir karena kegugupan Sakura. Dia merasa dia tak melakukan kegiatan sosialisasi yang terlalu berlebihan untuk gadis itu… Jadi kenapa dia masih gugup? Sakura menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Raditya. "Anu…" Dengan segenap keberanian Sakura mencoba berbicara. "Ka-kau tidak pulang? Waktu kerjamu sudah usai kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Raditya membuka pintu ruang kerja milik Sakura dan memasuki ruang itu dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah…" Raditya mengerti lalu meletakan keranjang berisi boneka itu keatas meja lalu berbalik untuk dapat melihat gadis berkulit putih susu itu dengan mata hitamnya. "Kau mengusirku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terluka. Tentu itu hanya untuk bermain-main. Pria itu tak bisa melepaskan sikap hiperbolanya jika ada kesempatan. Sayang Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti kalau Raditya hanya bermaksud bercanda. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu." Jelasnya panik. Wajah Sakura yang putih itu segera memerah dan matanya yang cokelat bulat sangat menyiratkan rasa bersalah karena mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Raditya berpikir bahwa ia diusir. Raditya yang melihat respon Sakura yang begitu berlebihan langsung meledakkan tawanya.

"Pft… Hahaha!" Sakura menatap Raditya dengan pandangan tidak percaya ketika pria itu mulai mengeluarkan tawa dibalik tangannya yang sudah menahan mulutnya sendiri. Raditya yang sadar kalau ekpresi Sakura berubah lagi hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf atas ketidak sopanannya itu. "Oh… Maaf…" Raditya mengusap matanya yang berair karena puas tertawa. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan tertawa seheboh itu saat menggoda Pengrajinnya. Raditya tertawa lagi saat melihat wajah Sakura perlahan-lahan menjadi merah kembali namun tentu tawa Raditya tidak seheboh awal.

"Haha… Maaf…" Dibalik sela-sela tawanya, Raditya berusaha berbicara, "Hanya saja… Wajah dan reaksimu itu lucu sekali." Jelasnya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau…" Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, "Kau kejam…"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Perlahan air matanya mengalir keluar dan tentu membuat pria yang lebih tua dihadapannya itu panik.

"Wo-Woah! Maafkan aku!" Pinta Raditya. Tangis Sakura makin mengalir dengan deras namun terdengar begitu sunyi. Raditya pun berpikir keras untuk menenangkan gadis berambut hitam berpotongan pendek sebahu itu. Ia segera mendapat ide setelah matanya melirik sebuah boneka yang sudah jadi diatas meja kerja milik Sakura.

"Li-Lihat Sakura, bonekannya menjadi sedih melihatmu menangis." Hibur Raditya dengan senyum canggung. Ia menunjuk boneka tak bersalah yang duduk diatas meja. Sakura mengintip sang boneka dari sela-sela jarinya lalu menatap Raditya yang sudah berkeringat dingin berharap Sakura berhenti menangis. Akhirnya tangis Sakura berhenti dan Raditya menghela nafas lega. Tapi nafa lega itu hanya bertahaan beberapa saat karena tiba-tiba, tanpa berbicara, Gadis manis itu mendorong tubuh pria yang menjadi propmannya itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya tersebut.

"KARENA ITULAH AKU TAK SUKA MANUSIA!" Sakura menjerit. Untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupnya. Tak hanya itu, gadis itu juga membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Raditya hanya bisa terdiam. Shock.

"Raditya- _Kun_! Ada apa?!" Kiku keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak 2 pintu dari ruang kerja Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik dan shock. "Kenapa Sakura berteriak?!" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tentu, seumur hidupnya baru pertamakali dirinya mendengar adiknya menjerit kesal seperti itu.

Raditya menatap Kiku. Lamaaaa sekali. Dia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelah sadar, Raditya menjawab pertanyaan Kiku. "Aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk Kiku… Sakura meembenciku." Suara Raditya terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya bercanda! Lalu dia menangis dan akhirnya berteriak! Oh astaga Kiku! Aku benar-benar Propman yang payah!"

Raditya terlihat begitu frustasi dan Kiku yang mendengar jawaban Raditya hanya terdiam. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas pendek.

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang Raditya- _kun_ , keluargamu pasti menunggu." Ucapnya. Kali ini nadanya terdengar tenang seperti biasa. Raditya pun mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi propman yang buruk."

Kiku menggeleng namun Raditya tak melihatnya karena ia sudah berbalik dan turun kelantai satu. Mengambil mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan Cryshtantum.

Sementara itu Kiku menatap pintu ruang kerja adik perempuannya yang terbuat dari kayu tebal bervernis. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. Ia lalu meninggalkan pintu tersebut dan kembali masuk kekamarnya dan mengepak pakaiannya untuk berangkat ke kota lain besok pagi.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang merasakan perasaan kesal, sebuah perasaan yang asing baginya hanya bisa menggulungkan badannya dipojok ruangan. Dengan erat ia memeluk boneka buatannya yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Raditya. Tak lama, gadis itupun jatuh tertidur.

 **0-0-0-0**

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa kulit Sakura yang mulus, membuat gadis itu terbangun karena silaunya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, menunjukan sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat yang begitu manis. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk meringkuk di lantai itu sama sekali tidak enak dan Sakura bersumpah tak akan melakukannya lagi.

Baru saja Sakura mengumpulkan jiwanya yang sempat berkelana disaat tertidur, ia mendegar suara pintu kerjanya yang diketuk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sakura tahu benar siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Sakura, kumohon keluarlah… Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Raditya!

Kata 'minta maaf' membuat Sakura mengingat kejadian semalam. Perlahan-perlahan rasa kesal menjalar kehatinya. Namun ia juga merasakan perasaan bersalah karena membuat Raditya kahwatir. Sayang Sakura sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti dengan emosi yang baru ia rasakan. Jadi ia memilih diam saja dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ketika ketukan Raditya semakin cepat dan namanya semakin depanggil oleh sang propman.

"Sakura." Panggil Raditya sekali lagi namun nadanya terdengar jauh lebih lembut. "Kumohon keluarlah… Kau sudah semalaman ada disana, dan aku yakin kau pasti kedinginan karena harus tertidur tanpa selimut." Sang propman terdengar begitu kahwatir namun Sakura sama sekali tak bergeming. Raditya sudah terlihat putus asa dibalik pintu. "Kau kedinginan kan? Kau pasti lapar…" Ujar Raditya untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelahnya Sakura sama sekali tak mendengar apa-apa. Tak ada ketukan, tak ada panggilan. Sunyi, namun Sakura tak menyukai perasaan sunyi itu. Terlalu sakit. Entah kenapa. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan pintu kayu yang sempat diketuk-ketuk dengan tatapan tajam. Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu perih ya?

Pelan-pelan Sakura mulai berdiri. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan untuk membuka pintu kerjanya. Begitu pintu kayu itu terbuka, Sakura tak melihat siapapun diluar. Tidak ada Raditya, tidak ada Kiku. Lantai dua benar-benar kosong. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menunduk dan mendapatkan sebuah nampan berisi dua buah roti isi bersama segelas susu. Terdapat sebuah catatan disamping nampannya.

 **'** **Maafkan aku atas kemarin malam. Aku benar-benar tak berniat membuatmu menangis. Aku membuatkan makanan ini, karena aku tahu kau pasti lapar. Maafkan aku Sakura. Sungguh.'** Itu isi kertasnya setelah Sakura berjongkok untuk dapat membaca catatan itu. Tanpa banyak reaksi Sakura mengambil nampan itu dan kembali masuk keruang kerjanya. Tanpa mengunci pintu ruangan itu kembali.

"…"

Sakura sama sekali tak dapat bereaski apa-apa. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, wajahnya memerah dan gadis itu amat kahwatir dengan hal baru yang ia dapatkan. Sebuah emosi yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya bahagia namun juga kesal terhadap propmannya. Sungguh, ia bingung.

Terlalu baik atau naif? Begitu pikir Sakura pada Raditya. Teori Raditya-itu-aneh semakin membesar dikepalanya. Propman terdahulu Sakura tak pernah repot-repot meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Jangankan meminta maaf, mendekati dirinya saja tak pernah. Sakura mengerti sikap mereka karena Sakura sadar kalau dirinya yang memang tak bisa bersosialisasi itu adalah keanehan untuk propman-propmannya. Tapi Raditya berbeda. Pria itu selalu gigih mendekatinya. Selalu menerima dirinya. Selalu tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman hangat semerepotkan apapun Sakura.

Memikirkan itu, pipi Sakura merona merah. Gadis itu dengan cepat menggeleng, mengusir pikirannya agar wajahnya menjadi normal.

Sakura lalu mengambil nampan itu dan berdiri. Ia menatap jam kukuk yang tertempel didinding ruang kerjanya ketika berbalik. Segera ia menyadari bahwa ia bangun terlambat karena jarum pendek jam itu sudah menunjuk pukul 9 pagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang terletak ditengah ruangan dan bekerja pada boneka pesanan yang akan diambil hari ini sambil memakan roti isi buatan Raditya. Roti dan susu itu sudah dingin, tapi entah bagaimana Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman tiap kali ia menggigit roti tersebut dan meneguk susunya.

Sementara itu dilantai satu, Raditya terlihat sibuk menyusun berbagai waktu pesanan. Sebenarnya semua daftar sudah ia susun menjadi rapi dari hari kemarin, hanya saja melihat tak ada pelanggan yang datang hingga kira-kira jam 2 siang membuat pria itu merasa begitu bosan.

Jenuh dengan kumpulan kata yang tercetak diatas kertas. Raditya mengistirahatkan matanya sesaat dengan menatap kearah luar jendela. Salju terlihat turun perlahan-lahan dari balik kaca pemisah antara kota dan toko tersebut. Membuatnya teringat bahwa besok, natal akan segera tiba.

Dan pada jam-jam selanjutnya, Raditya menghabiskan waktu kerjanya dengan menyenandungkan lagu-lagu natal. Pada jam 2 hingga jam 5 ia disibukan dengan pelanggan yang datang untuk mengambil boneka yang mereka pesan sebelumnya.

 **0-0-0-0**

Raditya menguap, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Wajahnya menunjukan kebosanan yang amat sangat dan itu terbukti dari banyaknya punting rokok yang pendek memenuhi asbak yang terletak dimeja kasir tempat ia biasa melayani pelanggan. Jam besar berbahan kayu yang berdiri dipojok ruang disamping kanan pintu menunjukan pukul 18.30 malam. 30 menit lagi hingga jam kerjanya habis.

Entah kenapa hari ini pria dengan kulit cokelat itu merasa amat bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal dari jam 2 hingga jam 5 ia sibuk melayani pelanggan yang datang mengambil pesanan mereka. Dia juga sibuk menyusun kain-kain baru yang baru saja datang tadi sore di ruang penyimpanan kain. Ia sangat bersyukur ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari Sakura yang selalu menghilang disaat penduduk kota datang. Andaikan saja Sakura menghilang hari ini, Raditya pasti mendapatkan tugas tambahan yaitu mencari gadis itu. Raditya sendiri tak yakin dapat menyelesaikan semua tugasnya jika Sakura menghilang. Yah… intinya hari ini Raditya sangat sibuk hingga tak bisa mencari Sakura jika gadis itu menghilang tapi entah kenapa ia masih merasa kurang.

Apa yang salah?

Apakah karena dirinya tak merasakan 'petualangan-mencari-sakura' hari ini? Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dari awal ia memulai pekerjaannya sebagai propman Cryshtantum?

Kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah **ya**.

Jujur, disaat awal Raditya merasa tak cocok bekerja di Cryshtantum. Tentu karena sikap Sakura yang selalu menghindar dan selalu menghilang. Namun perlahan, Raditya terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura dan selalu menganggap sikap Sakura yang **_'unik'_** itu sebagai tantangan dan penghilang bosan.

Selain itu, Raditya juga merasa sedikit **_'tertarik'_** dengan gadis pemalu itu.

Dulu, sebelum bekerja di Cryshtantum, Raditya tak pernah tertarik dengan boneka maupun toko atau Pengrajinnya. Sampai adik perempuannya menunjukan toko boneka paling terkenal di Cassiophia, Chrystantum, Raditya menjadi tertarik dengan boneka. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh semua orang, boneka dari Cryshtantum adalah boneka yang paling manis yang ada dikota yang didominasi oleh berbagai jenis toko. Tapi, bukan pakaian manis atau mata yang bulat bercahaya dari boneka itu yang membuat Raditya tertarik. Namun sebuah senyum dan rasa ramah yang ia rasakan dari boneka itu. Sebuah rasa nyaman yang hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari seluruh boneka yang dibuat oleh Pengrajin lain. Dan mulai hari itu, Raditya selalu memandang boneka-boneka yang dipajang dari balik kaca toko Cryshtantum. Menunggu kesempatan untuk menemui sang Pengrajin yang dapat membuat keajaiban didalam boneka secara langsung.

Setelah ada kesempatan bekerja sebagai propman Cryshtantum, Raditya dengan cepat menyambarnya. Begitu melihat wujud asli sang Pengrajin boneka yang paling terkenal di Cassiophia membuat Raditya skeptis pada kemampuan sang Pengrajin. Apakah mungkin gadis seperti Sakura dapat memberikan keajaiban pada boneka-boneka itu? Namun ketika melihat Sakura bekerja dengan penuh hati-hati dan kebahagiaan bagai seorang ibu yang merawat anak-anaknya membuat Raditya berpikir ulang. Dan itulah yang membuat Raditya tak pernah menyerah atau mengeluh terhadap Sakura. Kepandaiannya dalam memberikan keajaiban dan ketekunannya saat membuat boneka membuat Raditya betah bekerja di Cryshtantum dan berusaha dekat dengan Pengrajinnya. Lagipula setelah terbiasa dengan kegiatan mencari Sakura tiap hari membuatnya tak pernah bosan dan betah bekerja di Cryshtantum.

Namun kali ini, untuk pertamakalinya, Raditya merasa bosan dalam pekerjaanya. Ia hanya bisa menghisap batang rokoknya hingga menjadi pendek lalu menghembuskan asap beracun itu dengan amat perlahan. Kebiasaanya kalau berpikir keras akhirnya keluar juga.

Di lantai dua, Sakura sama sekali tak keluar dari ruang kerjannya. Gadis itu hanya keluar beberapa kali dalam satu harian ini. Beberapa untuk memberikan boneka yang sudah selesai kepada Raditya. Beberapa untuk mengambil makanan yang Raditya letakkan didepan pintu (Karena pria itu tak berani memasuki ruang kerja Sakura mengingat dirinya mungkin belum dimaafkan oleh Sakura). Dan beberapa untuk pergi ketoilet yang ada dilantai dua.

Gadis itu tak pernah bersembunyi lagi selama seharian ini.

Dan itu semua karena kesalahan Raditya. Andaikan saja ia tak mengeluarkan sikap isengnya itu walau sedikit pada Sakura, gadis itu pasti sekarang sedang bersembunyi entah dimana dan Raditya sedang mencarinya atau bahkan sedang membujuk Sakura untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Ah… Padahal hanya sehari, namun Raditya sudah amat merindukan permainan antara dirinya dan Sakura (Walau gadis itu sama sekali tak menganggapnya sebagai permainan).

Setelah beberapa hisapan terakhir, Raditya membuang rokoknya kedalam asbak. Dan la menghembuskan asap yang sempat ia kulum itu perlahan-lahan. Sekali lagi ia melihat jam yang tersedia di toko yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 18.50.

'Cepat sekali waktu terbuang hanya dengan memikirkan Sakura' Batin Raditya.

Detik-detik selanjutnya Raditya hanya terdiam. Ia letakan tangan kanannya diatas meja kasir untuk memangku kepalanya. Ia menghabiskan menit-menit terakhir jam kerjanya untuk memikirkan apa yang kira-kira adik perempuannya masak untuk dirinya nanti.

Namun kahyalan itu itu berhenti ketika dirinya merasakan tatapan menusuk dari belakang tubuhnya. Raditya langsung berbalik dan menangkap Sakura yang mengintip dari balik pintu pemisah antara toko dan rumah.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan _nii-chan_."

"Dia tak bilang semalam? Dia sudah pergi ke kota sebelah dari jam 7 pagi."

"…."

"…."

Sakura tak merespon apa-apa. Gadis itu memang terbiasa ditinggal oleh Kiku. Hanya saja tanpa memberitahu? Itu baru. Sakura tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Raditya yang tak mendapat respon hanya bisa terdiam bingung. "Uhm… Ada yang salah?" Tanya Raditya akhirnya. Sakura sempat terdiam untuk berpikir, namun akhirnya akhirnya berucap, "Aku kehabisan pita." Sakura menunjukan seutas pita pendek berwarna merah muda yang mirip sekali dengan warna gaun yang ia kenakan. " _Nii-chan_ yang membelikannya. Aku membutuhkannya untuk boneka yang sedang kukerjakan…" Jelasnya dengan nada pelan.

"Oh? Kenapa kau mencari Kiku? Bukankah aku bisa membelikannya?" Tanya Raditya. Tentu, membelikan bahan yang dibutuhkan seorang Pengrajin adalah tugas seorang propman dan Raditya adalah propman Sakura. "Tinggal beritahu dimana tokonya dan aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Raditya lalu tersenyum. Tipis, namun tetap tulus.

"…." Sakura masih tak mengatakan apapun. ia akhirnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku tak tahu nama tokonya" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari awal. Raditya terdiam.

"Nama jalannya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"…."

"Hanya _nii-chan_ yang tahu. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri."

Kalimat terakhir dari Sakura membuat Raditya menggertakan giginya. Apa yang Sakura anggap dari dirinya?! Seorang propman yang tak bisa diharapkan?! Karena hal itu, pria berambut hitam itu langsung menyambar mantel yang ia gantung digantungan baju disamping pintu dan segera pergi meninggalkan toko.

"Tinggal memeriksa setiap toko kerajinan satu-satu kan?! Aku akan mendapatkan pita itu!" Ucap Raditya sebelum pergi. Sakura tercengang.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menganggap bahwa propmannya aneh.

Dikepala sang propman, ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna yang ia harap bisa membuat Pengrajinnya memaafkannya.

 **0-0-0-0**

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura menunggu Raditya, namun pria itu sama sekali menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sakura mulai merasa kahwatir, terutama karena salju yang cukup deras sedang turun sekitar 10 menit lalu. Bagaimana kalau Raditya ternyata terkubur kedalam salju hingga dia tak bisa kembali?!

Tapi Sakura hanya bisa menunggu. Mau mengejar juga percuma. Sakura sama sekali sudah tak ingat jalan-jalan yang ada di Casiophia karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah keluar toko. Jadi, yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah menunggu Raditya dalam sunyi dan damai.

Tentu, damai, sampai Sakura mendengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi pertanda pintu masuk terbuka.

Dan kalau pintu terbuka pastinya ada seseorang yang datang kan?

Mata Sakura sempat berbinar, mengira yang datang adalah Raditya. Mata cokelat itu segera tergantikan dengan kepanikan setelah sadar bahwa bukanlah Raditya yang datang namun seorang gadis remaja yang kemungkinan seumuran (Atau bahkan sedikit lebih muda) dari dirinya. Sakura langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja dan mendekapkan tubuhnya erat.

"Halo?" Sakura dapar mendengar gadis itu berbicara. Suaranya tampak begitu bingung. Sayang Sakura tak berniat bergerak atau menampakan diri. Malu, takut, itu yang membuatnya tak mampu bergerak.

"Halo?" Lagi gadis itu berucap. Sakura tahu kalau gadis itu sudah masuk kedalam toko dan mulai berkeliling hanya dengan mendengar langkah kaki gadis itu. Dan mendengar betapa dekatnya suara langkah itu pada meja kasir-tempat ia bersembunyi- membuat Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kakinya.

"Bang Raditya? Kau disini?" Suara gadis itu kembali menggema diseluruh ruangan. Sakura terpana. Bukan karena suara gadis itu namun objek yang ia ucapkan. Raditya! Dan gadis kecil itu terus memanggil-manggil nama Raditya sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ruangan menjadi sunyi, dan Sakura entah kenapa malah merasa tidak nyaman.

"BAAA!"

"GYAAA!"

Gadis asing itu ternyata mengintip Sakura dari atas meja dan menganggetkan Sakura. Sakura tentu saja melompat kaget dan langsung bersandar pada dinding bersebrangan dengan gadis asing itu. Sang gadis asing menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan teliti. Sedangkan Sakura tak melakukan apapun selain berusaha bernafas teratur untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat melompat. Setelah puas mengobservasi Sakura. Mata hitam gadis asing itu terlihat berbinar. Ia pun melompat turun dari atas meja yang sempat ia duduki ketika menatap Sakura.

"Woah…" Gadis asing itu menatap Sakura dengan ketidak percayaan, "Aku tak menyangka bisa melihat Pengrajin Cryshtantum secara langsung!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura berpikir keras untuk mengatakan suatu kebohongan yang menyatakan kalau dia bukanlah Pengrajin Cryshtantum. Tentu itu agar sang gadis asing itu berhenti menatapnya. Namun, jangankan berbohong, mengucapkan sepatah kata saja ia sulit. Jadi Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ternyata semua yang dikatakan bang Raditya itu benar! Pengrajin Cryshtantum adalah gadis pemalu!" Ucap gadis itu lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, mengajak bersalaman, "Kenalkan! Aku Ayu! Adik dari Propmanmu! Aku sangat mengaggumi semua karyamu lho! Oh ya! Kita ini seumuran!" Jelasnya penuh semangat. Senyumnya terlihat begitu manis, membuat Sakura bisa menenangkan kegugupannya sedikit.

"Seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh bang Raditya, kau manis sekali!"

"Ma-Manis?"

Ayu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, begitupula Sakura. Namun niat mereka itu terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang beriring dengan suara baritone.

"Hrrrr! Aku pikir aku akan segera mati kedinginan!" Raditya memasuki toko. Kulitnya terlihat begitu pucat dan tubunya mengigil kedingina. "Aku menemuka pitanya Sakura dan—" Tiba-tiba lidah Raditya menjadi kelu. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Ayu berada ditempat kerjannya.

"Ayu?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Bukan salahku jika aku kahwatir karena saudara laki-lakiku tidak pulang-pulang dari tempat kerjanya." Ayu menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika menjawab saudarara laki-lakinya tersebut. Raditya sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia menatap salju yang turun semakin deras. "Oh bagus! Sekarang kita berdua tak akan bisa pulang!" Geramnya sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Sakura berpikir panjang. Melihat salju yang turun diluar dengan deras tentu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dipaksakan. "Kalian bisa menginap disini jika mau." Tawarnya. Entah keberanian macam apa yang menimpanya hingga berani menawarkan tempat menginap pada orang lain selain Kiku.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Sakura, aku tahu kau tak terbiasa tinggal dengan orang asing." Tolak Raditya. Namun Sakura menggeleng, "Jangan begitu. Salju ini tak akan mereda hingga pagi, kurasa."

Raditya ingin menolak lagi namun Ayu yang terlalu girang memotong niat Raditya itu dengan memeluk Sakura. "Oh astaga! Terimakasih!" Ayu memekik girang, "Seperti yang dikatakan oleh bang Raditya! Sakura gadis yang baik dan manis!" Pekik Ayu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendengar kata 'Raditya mengatakan kalau dirinya manis dan baik' membuat Sakura menatap Raditya yang ternyata wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

"Ayu! Sekarang Kita harus mencari tempat menginap baru jika kau terus memeluk Sakura sampai membuatnya mati sesak nafas!" Omel Raditya hiperbola. Ayu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa kecil. Ah… Gadis berkulit gelap itu tahu kalau saudara laki-lakinya itu sangat malu karena ia mengucapkan kata yang sebaiknya tak diucapkan didepan sang Pengrajin. Buktinya, pipi Raditya terlihat memerah dan dia salah tingkah. Setelah Sakura berhasil menarik beberapa nafas teratur, Raditya memberikan sekantung pita berwarna merah muda kepada gadis itu.

"Banyak sekali…" Gumam Sakura. Raditya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, soalnya aku tak tahu berapa banyak pita yang kau butuhkan" Jelasnya malu. Sakura menggeleng lalu menatap Raditya lurus-lurus,

"Te-Terimakasih" Sakura tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat darah Raditya berdesir.

"Ku-Kupikir kau tak perlu tersenyum semanis itu Sakura." Raditya berusaha berkata. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata lawan bicaranya hingga mau tak mau harus melirik ke kiri. "Kalau kau sering tersenyum begitu aku pasti akan terserang diabetes." Sungguh Raditya tak sanggup berdiri lagi setelah mengucapan kata itu. Wajahnya memerah malu. Namun warna merah dari pipi Raditya tak sanggup melawan warna merah dari pipi Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat akan pingsan.

"A-Aku tida—"

"Gombal."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Ayu yang menatap Raditya dengan wajah jijik. Gadis itu lalu memeletkan lidahnya saat melihat wajah Raditya yang sudah berubah kesal karena menghancurkan suasana manis yang susah payah ia buat.

"Besok masih ada 2 pesanan lagi, apa sudah siap?" Raditya mengubah suasana. Tentu itu agar menghilangkan kesempatan digoda lebih jauh dari adik perempuannya. Dan tentu membuat wajah Sakura kembali normal. Walau terlihat manis dengan rona merah itu, Raditya merasa kasihan juga dengan reaksi Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat akan pingsan.

Mata Sakura membulat ketika teringat. "Aku lupa!" Sakura langsung berlari menuju lantai dua. Tapi baru saja ia berlari dua langkah ia berhenti. Berbalik dan menatap Raditya dan Sakura bergantian.

"Uhm… Kalian mau membantuku diatas?" Tawarnya. Ayu tentu dengan senang hati mengangguk. Raditya sempat terdiam sebentar karena kaget. Sakura sudah berani berada dekat dengannya? Dan adiknya yang notabene orang yang baru ia kenali? Wow! Sungguh keajaiban! Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menjadi lebih dekat, Raditya mengangguk.

Dan mereka bertiga naik keatas. Mengerjakan 2 buah boneka bersama dengan penuh senyum.

 **0-0-0-0**

' _Waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat ya jika bahagia ya?_ ' Batin Sakura setelah melihat jam yang berputar begitu cepat dan dua buah boneka yang sudah terdandani dengan rapi dan manis diatas meja kerjannya. Ayu sudah tertidur diatas sofa yang berada diruangan sedangkan Raditya sedang membereskan beberapa kain yang terjatuh diatas lantai. Setelah merasa cukup rapi, sang propman memasukan dua boneka yang sudah selesai dikerjakan kedalam kotak berukir cantik. Beres, sekarang boneka ini tinggal menunggu pelanggan yang memesan mereka besok pagi.

"Hei Sakura." Panggil Raditya. Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Raditya yang berdiri dengan jelas karena dia sedang berada dalam posisi duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Kau tak ada acara besok?" Tanya Raditya. Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

"Memangnya besok ada apa?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Mata Raditya melebar, tak menyangka atas ketidaktahuan Pengrajin tersebut. "Astaga! Kau lupa atau tak tahu?! Besok kan natal!" Jeritnya. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi Raditya memang begitu kalau panik, "Kau sama sekali tak memiliki acara bersama teman-temanmu?!"

Sakura menggeleng, "Ah… Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tak keluar. Aku tak memiliki teman." Jelas Sakura tanpa nada. Raditya terdiam.

Ruangan sempat menjadi sunyi selama beberapa detik sampai Raditya bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin ini tak sopan tapi…" Raditya berdehem sebentar, "Kenapa kau tak menyukai manusia?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Sakura tak merespon.

"Ah! Kalau kau tak mau menjawab juga tak apa-apa!" Ujar Raditya panik lalu tertawa canggung. Sakura menggeleng menyatakan tak apa-apa.

"Semuanya dimulai dari diriku yang tak bisa apa-apa…" Mulai Sakura pelan, "Orang tuaku adalah orang yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan terutama pada anak-anaknya. Melihatku yang tak bisa apa-apa selain membuat boneka membuat mereka selalu menyalahkanku." Sakura meremas rok gaunnya yang berwarna merah muda, "Mereka selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan Kiku. Mula-mula hanya membanding-bandingkan tapi lama-lama mereka mulai menghinaku dan mengatakan kalau aku anak yang sia-sia." Suara Sakura terdengar mulai bergetar namun gadis itu tetap melanjutkan ceritannya. " _Lihat saudaramu! Dia bisa melakukan semuanya, kenapa kau tak bisa?! Dasar anak tak berguna_! Itu yang selalu mereka ucapkan padaku. Bahkan seluruh teman-temanku mulai mengataiku! Dan… dan akhirnya…" Sakura sudah nyaris tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahanpun akhirnya tumpah. "Hanya boneka yang menjadi sahabatku. Mereka tak pernah menyalahkanku disaat aku gagal atau terjatuh. Mereka selalu tersenyum padaku sebagaimanapun aku sudah mengecewakan semua orang. saat itulah aku menutup diri pada manusia dan hidup dengan boneka." Sakura tersenyum pada Raditya. Namun senyumnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar pria bermata hitam itu memeluk gadis didepannya erat-erat. Membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Orang tuamu itu bodoh Sakura! Kau itu berharga!" Ujar Raditya. Tangis Sakura makin deras mendengar ucapan pria yang memeluknya. Hangat dan damai, Sakura tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Aku tak berguna! Aku tak berguna! Kenapa kau mau bertahan bekerja sebagai propmanku Raditya?! Aku ini menyusahkan dan tak berharga! Kenapa ka—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti. Bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Raditya. Rasa manis dan hangat menjalar menuju hatinya. Raditya sudah menciumnya untuk menghentika ucapan-ucapan pedih yang trus ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Raditya juga merasakan perasaan pedih itu.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu." Raditya melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura yang tak mampu berkata-kata terdiam. "Kau berharga, semua darimu berharga walaupun semua mengatakan tidak, aku akan selalu mengatakan kau berharga," Ucap Raditya lembut lalu menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya, "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura lagi-lagi terpaku.

"Awalnya tentu aku meragukanmu sebagai Pengrajin. Namun saat melihatmu bekerja dengan penuh senyum dan cinta kasih, itu membuatku berpikir ulang. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dan cintamu pada semua karyamu Sakura. Dan kau tahu? Hanya orang berharga yang dapat melakukan itu. Hanya orang, ah, Pengrajin spesial yang dapat membuat para pelangganya merasakan cinta berlimpah dari karyanya. Aku mencintaimu karena itu. Aku mencintaimu karena seluruh hal yang kaulakukan, seluruh hal darimu. Dan terutama, aku mencintaimu karena senyummu yang begitu manis disaat bekerja, sebagaimana banyaknya pesanan yang sedang kau kerjakan."

"Tapi… Aku ini merepotkan! Aku, aku selalu menghilang dan kau—"

" _Screw that language_!" Amuk Raditya tak peduli. "Tanpa 'Petualang-mencari-mu' hari-hariku akan terasa membosankan! Astaga! Aku bahkan tak bisa bertahan sehari tanpa menatapmu!" Raditya menjerit. Sungguh amat berlebihan. Namun Sakura terlihat menahan tawanya ketika melihat aksi yang tak diperlukan dari propmannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, jam kukuk dari ruang kerja Sakura berbunyi. Burung mungil yang terbuat dari kayu keluar masuk sebanyak 12 kali beriringan dengan bunyi 'kukuk' dari jam tersebut. Jarum pendek dan panjang menunjukan angka 12. Natal sudah tiba. Raditya lalu merogoh koceknya dan mengeuarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah perhiasan ramut berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna merah muda.

"Selamat Natal, maaf aku tak dapat memberikan sesuatu yang lebih." Raditya memberikan hiasan rambut itu pada gadis dihadapannya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap hiasan bunga itu lama. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun. kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan seakan menguap begitu saja.

"Aku tak dapat memberikan apapun." Sakura terlihat ingin menangis lagi. Raditya ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi mengingat kejadian terakhir kali yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura membuat Raditya memilih tertawa dalam hatinya. Didalam kepalanya Raditya berpikir betapa manisnya Sakura disaat panik memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sungguh, pria itu menyukai gadis dihadapannya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku tak membutuhkan hadiah Natal kok." Hibur Raditya lalu tersenyum manis. Sakura langsung membuang wajahnya, tak ingin menatap wajah pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun dibanding dirinya itu.

"Jangan tersenyum padaku Raditya." Sakura terkesan begitu dingin. Raditya panik dan menurunkan otot wajahnya. Apa yang salah?!

Sakura menarik dasi yang dikenakan oleh Raditya. Membuat wajah pria itu, mau tak mau menjadi begitu dekat dengan wajah Sakura. "Senyummu itu terlalu hangat." Jelas gadis itu lalu mengecup bibir Raditya lembut. Singkat, namun begitu manis. Lebih manis dari gula, lebih manis dari madu. Sakura melepaskan kecupannya.

"Selamat Natal." Sakura tersenyum manis. Kedua pipinya terlihat merona. Raditya yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan sadar bahwa perasaanya terbalas tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan.

"Selamat Natal."

 **0-0-0-0**

 **-Extra!**

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak."

"Cari lagi, ini demi kebaikannya sendiri."

Raditya dan Ayu sedang berusaha mencari Sakura yang lagi-lagi menghilang tanpa jejak. Ayu ditugaskan mencari dilantai dua, sementara Raditya dilantai satu. Sudah 15 menit mereka mencari, namun sang Pengrajin Cryshtantum masih belum ditemukan. Heran… Kemana saja gadis itu?" Padahal Raditya dan Ayu sudah mencari disetiap sudut.

Kenapa Sakura bersembunyi lagi? Yah… Silahkan salahkan Raditya. Pria itu berniat membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan orang lain. Rencana awalnya adalah menyuruh Sakura menyerahkan sendiri hasil kerjannya ke pelanggan. Namun baru saja mendengar ide Raditya, Sakura langsung berlari dan bersembunyi. Sekarang Raditya dan Ayu bermain 'Mari-menemukan-Sakura-berdua'. Bagaimanapun, Sakura harus ditemukan! Itu demi kepentingannya sendiri. Tak mungkin kan Sakura harus terus sendirian dan tak pernah keluar toko seperti itu?

Selagi Raditya mengira-ngira dimana lagi Sakura dapat bersembunyi, telinganya mendengar bunyi benda jatuh di ruangan tepat disamping kirinya. Gudang. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Raditya langsung membuka pintu gudang. Menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang ketakutan, meringkuk disamping pintu.

"Aku tak mau bertemu dengan orang asing!" Jerit Sakura. Raditya menghela nafas.

"Ayolah Sakura, dicoba dulu. Seperti aku dan Ayu. Kau pasti bisa! Tak semua orang itu jahat seperti kedua orang tuamu dan teman-temanmu terdahulu. Ayo keluar." Raditya membujuuk, namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalian berbeda, kalian tidak akan berkata kasar padaku!" Tolak Sakura. Raditya lalu berjongkok agar mata mereka bisa saling bertemu. "Semua orang meyukai hasil karyamu Sakura. Bagaimana bisa mereka berkata kasar? Kalau memang mereka akan berkata kasar padamu, aku akan mengutuk mereka dengan ilmu hitamku!" Ujar Raditya dengan semangat menggebu. Sakura merasa janggal dengan ucapan Raditya. Maksudnya di kalimat terakhir.

"Kau punya ilmu hitam?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Raditya mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura ke yang lain. "Itu tak penting! Sekarang, ayo keluaaaaaaar!" Raditya berusaha menarik Sakura, namun gadis itu masih keras bertahan diposisinya. Membuat Raditya kesal.

"OK! Kau membuatku tak banyak pilihan!" Tanpa banyak berkata, sang propman mengangkat tubuh Pengrajinnya dengan posisi _bridal style_. Sang Pengrajin, yang tentu saja tak siap, hanya bisa menerima perlakuan propmannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Raditya, aku takuuuut…"

"Dengar ya! Paling tidak kau harus bertemu dengan calon yang akan mengurus boneka-bonekamu itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata orang yang tak bertanggung jawab? Kau mau hasil karyamu rusak atau tak terawat?!" Tanya Raditya sambil terus menggendong Sakura keluar gudang. Raditya lalu berteriak kearah lantai dua, "Ayu! Dia sudah kutemukan!" Sakura dapat mendengar langkah kaki lebar berlari ke lantai dua menuju tangga.

Setelah berada diantara pintu pemidah antara toko dan rumah, Raditya menurunkan Sakura. "Kau harus tahu pada siapa boneka-bonekamu itu diserahkan. Kau tak mau anak-anakmu tersakiti kan?" Raditya menepuk pundak Sakura, memberikan semangat.

"Permisi, aku mau mengambil bonekannya." Sebuah suara dari toko menghentikan lamunan Sakura. Raditya memberikan sebuah kotak berisi boneka yang sudah ia bawa dari tadi kepada Sakura. Ia lalu mendorong pundak Sakura perlahan. "Ayo." Ajak Raditya, tersenyum. Sakura menurut saja. Entah karena sudah tak sanggup berlari atau terkesima dengan senyuman Raditya.

Di toko, terlihat seorang gadis seumuran dengan Sakura. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap panjang yang diikatnya menjadi dua dan dihiasi oleh pita merah besar. Ia mengenakan gaun biru sederhana yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang eksotis. Sakura terlihat gugup ketika menatap gadis itu. Sudah berapa lama Sakura tak melihat orang asing selain propmannya yang terus bergonta-ganti? Bertahun-tahun pastinya.

"Selamat datang, boneka anda sudah selesai. Sang Pengrajinnya sendiri yang akan memberikannya." Raditya tersenyum ramah kepada gadis pelanggan tersebut sambil menepuk pundak Sakura lagi. Mendengar kata 'sang Pengrajin sendiri' membuat mata cokelat sang pelanggan menjadi berbinar.

"Pengrajin Cryshtantum?!" Tanya pelanggan itu tak percaya dan menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. Membuat Sakura tak nyaman. Setelah beberapa kali menelan ludah dan bernafas dalam-dalam. Sakura menyerahkan kotak berisi boneka itu kepada gadis dihadapannya.

"To-tolong…" Gumaman, Sakura gugup. Namun setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang terakhir, kata-katanya terdengar jelas. "Tolong rawat bonekannya dengan kasih sayang." Ujarnya. Sang pelanggan mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukannya. Matannya terbelalak.

"Maniiiiis sekaliii!" Jeritnya, memeluk boneka yang baru ia dapatkan. "Seperti yang diharapkan! Karya dari Cryshtantum benar-benar hebat! Ternyata Pengrajinnya masih muda! Kau benar-benar berbakat! Hebat!" Dengan tulus, pelanggan itu memuji Sakura. Membuat pipi sang pengerain memerah dan hatinya seakan-akan melayang.

"Te-terimakasih." Kata Sakura lalu melirik Raditya yang ternyata sudah memberikan kedipan mata dan wajah yang menyatakan –sudah-kubilang-mereka-tidak-akan-menghinamu-.

"Hei! Kapan-kapan mau ikut keacara minum teh bersamaku dan teman-temanku?! Mereka pasti senang dapat bertemu Pengrajin Cryshtantum yang terkenal! Tentu jika kau mau dan sedang tidak sibuk! Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu bertanya beruntut. Membuat Sakura kewalahan. Tapi Sakura merasa tak keberatan. Sikap pemalunya pun entah kemana saat ini. Ia terus tersenyum.

"Sakura, Panggil aku Sakura. Dan, ya… Aku mau minum teh bersamamu."

Senyum gadis pelanggan itu makin melebar. Ia lalu meletakkan kembali bonekannya kedalam kotak. "Sakura ya? Kenalkan aku Michelle!" Ia mengenalkan dirinya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. "Maaf! Aku harus pergi! Tenang saja! Aku akan merawat boneka ini dengan baik! Oh! Dan aku akan mengabarimu jika ada acara minum teh!" Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan toko.

"Gadis yang penuh semangat." Komentar Raditya sambil bergidik. Gadis tadi mengingatkannya pada adik perempuannya sendiri. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa sesenang ini saat berbicara dengan manusia kembali…" Gumam Sakura lalu menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. "Yang kuingat dulu hanyalah rasa pedih. Terimakasih…"

Raditya tersenyum. Ia lalu mengecup kening Sakura lembut. "Aku tahu kalau kau akan behasil." Ujarnya bangga lalu menatao kearah pintu pemisah antara toko dan rumah. "Hei Ayu! Sampai kapan kau mau mengintip kami hah?!" Tanyanya kesal. Kepala gadis remaja yang dipanggil oleh Raditya muncul dari balik pintu. Pipinya menggembung.

"Bang Raditya gak asik!" Omelnya.

"Kau sudah puas mengintip kami kami tadi malam! Sudahlah! Ayo keluar"

"Tunggu… Ayu mengintip kita semalam?!" Sakura bertanya tak percaya. Namun Raditya maupun Ayu tak menjawab. Kalau memang mereka menjawab, Sakura pasti akan pingsan mendengar kenyataanya. Pingsan karena malu.

Dengan setengah hati, Ayu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati Raditya. "Tinggal satu pelanggan lagi nih, yang terakhir ditahun ini kan? Kira-kira kapan pelangganya datang ya?" Tanya Ayu penasaran.

"Oh… Aku baru ingat." Raditya mengambil kotak terakhir berisi boneka diatas meja kasir. Ia lalu memberikannya kepada Ayu. "Selamat natal." Ucapnya.

Ayu tercengang. Sakura juga tercengan. Pelanggan terakhir itu Raditya sendiri!?

"Aku sudah membayarnya kok, tenang saja." Jelasnya datar, "Aku tahu kau sangan menginginkannya. Jaga yang baik."

Mata Ayu berkaca-kaca. Gadis remaja itu langsung menerjang tubuh saudara laki-lakinya dan memeluknya erat. "Terimakasih." Ucap Ayu bahagia. Raditya tersenyum, mengelus kepala Ayu lembut. Ia lalu melirik Sakura dan tersenyum jahil. "Ayo! Katakan sesuatu." Ingatnya. Sakura sempat gelagapan. Namun hanya dengan dua kali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam Sakura menjadi tenang. Ia tersenyum pada Ayu.

"Tolong manjakan bonekannya." Pintanya. Ayu mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan memanjakannya dan menjagannya dengan sepenuh hati!" Ayu melepaskan pelukannya pada Raditya dan gantian memeluk Sakura. "Tahun ini adalah natal terbaik!" Ujarnya lalu menatap Sakura dengan senyum jahil, "Tidak hanya mendapat boneka terbaik di Cryshtantum! Aku juga mendapatkan calon kakak ipar yang baik dan manis!" Godanya jahil.

"Calon kakak ipar?" Wajah Sakura terlihat merah. Ia menatap Raditya, mengharapkan pertolongan. Sayang Raditya malah ikut-ikuran tersenyum jahil. Pertanda kemungkinan besar Raditya malah akan membantu adiknya.

"Bukan calon lagi, udah pasti kok." Jelasnya percaya diri sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura yang wajahnya sudah makin memerah. Ayu tertawa mendengarnya. Kehidupan Sakura pasti akan berubah total dengan adanya dua orang usil yang muncul dihidupnya. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak bisa mengeluh. Bagaimana bisa? Dua orang itulah yang mengubah hidupnya yang suram dan tertutup menjadi penuh warna. Terutama sala satu dari mereka, Raditya, akan selalu mencurahkan dirinya dengan cinta. Sesuatu yang gadis itu inginkan dari dulu.

"Selamat Natal semuanya." Kata Ayu setelah tawannya mereda. Sakura dan Raditya pun ikut tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata yang sama diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Selamat Natal."

Aaah… Hidup Sakura, mulai hari ini, akan dicurahkan cinta, seperti yang ia lakukan pada tiap bonekannya. Hanya saja dari Raditya, cintanya jauh lebih hangat dan lebih banyak.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Many Thanks for Hayanime14 yang niat ngasih tahu typo dan mengomentari cerita ini. I LOVE YOU HAY! Ah, masih ketemu typo? tolong biarkan saja aku nulis ini sambil teleng, 7K+! WHOAH! Anyway... Merry X'mas EVERYONE and Happy New Year! BDW aku ga bakalan posting cerita selama bulan desember ini karena sibuk natal dan open house! jadi yang nunggu update Rumah kaca dan jam abadi mesti sabar di bulan januari 2016 OK? yang belum baca, BACA SANA! dan REVIEW! #Ngiklan!**

 **Sampai setemu di 2016! CIAO~**


End file.
